The Minnesota Morbidity and Mortality Surveillance Program has set up mechanisms in its first year of operation to accomplish the following objectives: (a) To continue to monitor Minnesota mortality rates by cause and to begin morbidity measurement to assess the changing burden of cardiovascular disease in the community. (b) To estimate the extent to which changes in mortality rates are related or due to changes in morbidity incidence and/or case fatality rates. (c) To estimate the extent to which changes in mortality rate might be explained by changes in levels of risk factors and their associated behaviors. These mechanisms include the acquisition and analysis of death tapes for the State of Minnesota, the acquisition and analysis of hospital discharge tapes for the 7-county surveillance area with validation of a 10% sample of discharge diagnoses by medical records, the survey of a representative sample of 2000 subjects annually from the 7-county area. Surveillance will be continued through 1984. Data will be analyzed to attain the above listed objectives.